


we foolishly play

by fangirl_squee



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 12:46:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10899639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_squee/pseuds/fangirl_squee
Summary: Lem King is approximately three Fero Feritas standing on each other’s shoulders. It’s a real problem in their relationship except when it is not, at all.





	we foolishly play

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to maddie for betaing, the fic summary, the title, and for encouraging me to post this

 

Lem twisted his hands in the sheets, trying to stop himself from thrusting up into Fero, trying to let Fero work himself down onto Lem at his own pace. It was slow-going. At every small movement, the bed underneath them gave a small creaking sound, echoing around Fero’s cave home. Lem wondered if they’d outlast the bed. He certainly felt like he might die at any moment, pressing his face to the side to muffle his moans in the sheets.

 

Fero's legs trembled, and he squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, his breath coming in quick pants. 

 

“We don't have to-,” said Lem, trying to keep his voice steady. “I mean, we can do other stuff, if it's too much-”

 

Fero screwed his face up further, a familiar look of stubborn determination on his face. Normally Lem hated that expression (it usually meant they were about to get into trouble), but under these circumstances he could certainly appreciate it.

 

“No I can-” Lem could feel Fero's legs tremble again as he sunk down a  _ little  _ further, and Fero bit his lip. “I just-I need a minute, okay?”

 

Lem flexed his toes, focusing on keeping his hips flat on the bed, listening to Fero’s harsh breathing. His skin felt like it was on fire, the flames spreading out from where they were joined and from where Fero had both hands on Lem's chest, levering himself down onto Lem’s cock. 

 

It was quite a sight. Lem swallowed hard, looking back up to Fero's face. Fero was still biting his lip, his eyes distant.

 

“Fero, really,” said Lem. “We can do this another way, I know I'm much bigger than you are.”

 

Instead of Fero's usual indignant reaction when Lem pointed out their height differences, the flush on Fero's cheeks deepened. Fero’s hands, which had been lying flat on Lem’s chest, curled slightly, Fero’s ragged nails digging into Lem’s skin. 

 

_ Oh _ , thought Lem,  _ I wonder if… _

 

“ _ Much _ bigger,” Lem continued. “It’s really quite amazing that you can take even this much of me.”

 

Fero groaned, sinking down further onto him, temporarily rendering Lem speechless. Fero looked down at Lem, red-cheeked, sweat making his hair stick up at odd angles. Lem brushed some of the errant hair out of Fero’s eyes, keeping his touch light as he trailed a hand down Fero’s neck, his chest, his side, to rest on Fero’s thigh.

 

Lem brought his other hand up to mirror the other’s position, keeping it so that he was barely touching Fero’s skin.

 

“Why, even my hands look enormous on you,” said Lem, keeping his tone the same as before, light and wondering. “Look, see?”

 

Fero took a shaky breath as he obediently looked down. Lem could feel Fero clench around him and he gasped, clutching at Fero’s thighs in the effort not to push the remaining inch of his cock into Fero until Fero was ready to take it.

 

“Yeah,” breathed Fero, “Lem, I…”

 

Lem ran his hands up and down Fero’s legs (and  _ fuck _ , they really  _ did _ look huge like this, he could almost wrap a hand around Fero’s whole thigh).

 

“You’re doing so well,” said Lem, keeping his voice soothing, sounding much steadier than he felt. “Just a little bit more, if you can manage it. If you can’t, that’s okay-”

 

“Because you’re so much bigger than me,” said Fero quickly, the words tumbling out of him on an exhale. “And I’m so-”

 

His breath hitched, and Lem could feel Fero sink down a  _ little _ more.

 

“And  _ you’re _ so- gods,  _ Lem-! _ ” 

 

Another small movement, and, oh, Lem was  _ dying _ , dying by quarter inch movements. Fero’s eyes fluttered, and Lem felt Fero’s hands flex again as he slid fully onto Lem. Lem groaned, digging his hands into the meat of Fero’s backside. Fero moaned his name, and Lem thought he could feel the vibrations of the words through his whole body.

 

“I told you I could do it,” panted Fero, grinning.

 

Lem looked up at him, trying to take in the sight fully and getting caught up in fragments - the bright spots of colour on Fero’s cheeks, his red-bitten lips, the flush of colour along Fero’s chest leading down to the trail of hair, Fero’s own erection, hard and leaking into the hair there.

 

“I never doubted you,” said Lem, sliding a hand up to grip Fero.

 

Fero’s hips jolted forward, making him slide off Lem a little before sliding back. Fero let loose a string of curses.

 

“Sorry! Sorry,” said Lem, “Are you-”

 

“I’m fine,” said Fero, sounding strained. “I just- that’s a lot, right now, I need- I need-”

 

Lem let go, rubbing his hands up on down Fero’s thighs again. “How about you set the pace on this one?”

 

Fero closed his eyes, taking a deep breath and holding it for a moment before he let it out again. Lem could feel Fero’s body around him, muscles twitching under his skin.

 

“Yeah, okay,” said Fero, biting his lip.

 

Lem could feel Fero tensing under his hands, trembling as he tried to hold himself up. Lem kept his touch light as he ran his hands up and down Fero’s legs, trying to find his way back to the soothing tone he’d used earlier.

 

“You can go as slow as you need to,” said Lem. “You’re doing so well, just take your time.”

 

Fero nodded. Slowly, achingly slowly, he levered himself up, holding still for a moment before lowered himself back onto Lem again. Lem felt like the motion of it draw the air from his lungs, making it impossible to breathe. He forced himself to keeps his hips still as Fero repeated the motion, just as slowly as the first time.

 

“Hey,” said Fero, tapping his fingers on Lem’s chest to get his attention, “is this okay?”

 

“It’s fine,” said Lem, his voice cracking a little.

 

Fero repeated his levering motion, keeping himself slow and steady, just as Lem had told him to. He moaned softly, the sound echoing, and Lem pressed his feet against the wooden railing, trying to keep himself still.

 

Fero stopped again, frowning a little as he looked down at Lem. “Are you sure  _ you’re _ okay?”

 

“Yes, I told you I-” Lem let out a deep breath, trying to steady himself. “I just don’t want to hurt you, that’s all.”

 

Fero tilted his head to one side. “Oh. I wouldn’t worry, I’m very durable.”

 

Lem closed his eyes, squeezing them shut for a moment before he opened them again. “Fero-”

 

“No, Lem, listen, it’s okay,” said Fero, voice shaking a little as he began to move as he spoke, “I can take it, see? Just like I’m taking you - all of you - now. Look.  _ Look _ .”

 

Lem  _ did _ look, watching the slick slide of his own length moving in and out of Fero, transfixed. With each movement of his hips, Fero gave a soft moan, fingers twitching and sending sparks over Lem’s chest. He moaned, back arching up towards the sensation.

 

Fero began to move a little faster, his moans louder now, matching Lem’s in volume, head tilted back and throat bared. Lem’s control slipped, and he thrust upwards sharply as Fero’s hips were coming down.

 

He froze, hands fluttering over Fero’s legs, and sides, and shoulders. 

 

“Sorry,” said Lem, “sorry, sorry, I’ve been trying not to do that, sorry.”

 

“Oh,” said Fero, sounding disappointed. “I was going to ask you to do that again.”

 

Lem blinked up at him. “You… again?”

 

Fero nodded, fast and eager. “I told you. I’m  _ durable _ .”

 

Lem moved his hands to Fero’s hips, pulling him upwards, just so he slid off Lem’s cock a little. Fero gasped, hands scrabbling at Lem’s chest, his arms. Lem paused, looking to Fero’s face, watching for any sign he wasn’t okay.

 

Fero squirmed. “Please, Lem, you have to- I need- can you move? Please?”

 

“Oh,” breathed Lem.

 

He lowered Fero down, keeping Fero’s earlier slow pace. Fero’s moan this time was low, and sounded a lot like Lem’s name. Lem shivered. Lem raised Fero up again, but this time as he pulled Fero onto him he thrust up at the same time, turning the slow ache into a sharp one and making them both gasp.

 

“Again?” said Lem, voice shaking.

 

“ _ Please _ ,” keened Fero.

 

He had always known Fero was smaller than him of course, you’d have to be both very blind and very stupid not to notice something like that. And he’d always known that it was easy for him to pick up Fero - carrying him on his back or on his shoulders was never any trouble at all. But this was the first time he’d really considered how  _ much _ bigger and stronger he was than Fero, how easy it was to move Fero in exactly the way that he wanted. It was dizzying, hearing Fero gasp his name and he drove them together again and again, the tight heat building in his gut.

 

He sat up, moving Fero faster, groaning at the change in angle and the new sensation of Fero’s cock against his stomach. Now that their faces were closer, he leant forward, swallowing Fero’s moans with a kiss. Fero kissed and sucked his way across Lem’s chest, hands gripping tightly to Lem’s shoulders.

 

Lem could feel himself getting close, the rhythm of their movements harder and harder to keep up. He reached in between them and brushed his fingers lightly over Fero’s erection. Fero babbled his approval, Lem’s name mixed with a stream of filth Lem could only partly keep track of. His thoughts seemed to be running on the same track as Lem’s, half-formed thoughts on Lem’s hands gripping him tight and how small Fero felt in comparison to them.

 

Lem felt the wet-hot rush over his hand and stomach as Fero came. He slowed his pace a little as Fero pressed his face into Lem’s chest, nuzzling it for a moment, pressing sloppy kisses onto Lem’s collarbone. Lem’s grip tightened on Fero’s hips for a moment before he forced himself to relax.

 

He looked up at Lem. “You don’t have to hold back so much, y’know.”

 

“I…” Lem’s throat felt dry.

 

Fero shifted, his breath hitching slightly as he slid up and down on Lem’s length. “I told you. I’m durable.  _ Trust _ me.”

 

Lem began to speed up his movements again, marvelling at his hands around Fero’s waist. Fero slid a hand around the back of Lem’s neck, sharp nails scraping along the short hairs at the base of Lem’s neck. His other hand stayed on Lem’s bicep, keeping himself steady as Lem thrust into him.

 

Lem didn’t last much longer, caught up in the sight of Fero’s small hand on his arm. He pulled Fero to him, feeling Fero’s small arms wrap as far as they could around him as he moaned his pleasure into Fero’s hair.

 

He slowly lowered them back down on the bed, easing Fero off of him as gently as he could. Fero leant over the bed, wiping clumsily at Lem with the bedsheet before dropping it back over the side of the bed. He burrowed into Lem’s side, nuzzling Lem’s chest again. Lem smiled down at him, wrapping an arm around him.

 

Lem wriggled, using his foot to grab at the quilt so he could pull it over him. The bed creaked again.

 

“I’m surprised this bed didn’t collapse,” said Lem. 

 

His voice sounded rougher than he’d expected, more hoarse, and he felt himself blush.

 

“Of course it didn’t,” Fero mumbled into his skin. “I made it.”

 

“Oh,” said Lem, “I didn’t know that.”

 

Fero hummed sleepily.

 

“It’s been good day for learning new things about you, I suppose,” said Lem.

 

Fero chuckled, and Lem felt the vibrations of it in his chest. He smiled up at the glittering ceiling, feeling tired and sweaty and worn out and amazing.

 

“A good day.”

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on twitter/tumblr: mariusperkins


End file.
